Ginny's new life
by MaximumCullenRide
Summary: During potions class Ginny is hit with a potion. Luckily her crush, completely understanding in every way in her opinion, is there to help her with it's effects.
1. Chapter 1

For some reason the Gryffindors and the snakes were having the same potions class. Ok so that fact was well known and not that big of a surprise. No, what the surprise was surprised everyone including a certain potions master. Somehow the class for potions had dwindled extremely low and instead of making the sixth and seventh years share a class from each house they decided to pair up not only the Gryffindors and the Slytherins but the fifth years with the sixth years.

This year's potions class was going to be interesting indeed. Ginny and Harry would be in the same class. Ginny wasn't too bad with potions but Harry was. Ginny however was klutzy when Harry was around and knew she would make terrible mistakes in her potions all year if she didn't get over her crush.

"This year should be fun." Harry said to her. She nodded and then looked away to hide her blush. He looked at her and smiled. "You know I was never really good at potions I hope I don't look like an idiot in front of your year."

"I doubt that Harry." Ginny said playing it cool and looking at him. "After all you did fight You-Know-Who last year and fought a dragon the year before. And you killed a basilisk. Just because you might not be good at one thing does mean you aren't good at everything else when it comes down to when you need it."

"Hey you're talking." Harry said grinning. "And here I thought a cat got your tongue I was going to go hunt that mangy cat down for you and win it back." She looked at him in shock for a moment before she realized he was joking around with her. She almost fainted when she realized they were walking alone back up to the tower. She thought he might be slowing his paced down for her since she had been deep in thought about the upcoming potions class the next afternoon and was walking slowly.

"Yeah I guess I got it back." She joked back. Harry nodded.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked. "You seem kind of….I donno pensive."

"I'm fine." Ginny said. "I'm just wondering what potions is going to be like. I've never had potions with the Slytherins before and I know Snape hates you."

"Yeah, it's going to be interesting….." Harry said. They stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady. "Look Ginny…..I um….I was wondering…." He looked nervous. "The reason I wanted to talk to you was to ask….if you….might want to…..play a game of chess with me." He finished lamely. It was obvious even to Ginny that he wanted something else but wasn't sure how to ask.

"Sure." Ginny said. They sat down to play a game in which Ginny suspected that Harry let her win.

"It's late I should probably be going to bed now." Ginny said.

"Um yeah……..well good night then." Harry said. He stood up and walked back over to his friends, who had been observing the two quietly. Ginny looked disappointed for a moment but then went up to the dorm rooms.

**

The next afternoon everyone was down in the dungeons waiting to be allowed into the classroom not that anyone besides the Slytherins were looking forward to being locked in a room with Snape.

"Get in, quickly." Snape sneered. Harry wondered if he ever just spoke. "Get into pairs."

They separated then sat together. Malfoy sat with Balise, Hermione with Ron, Harry with Ginny, Crabbe with Goyle, and so on. Snape launched into a long lecture and then ordered them to brew a simple de-aging potion. Harry managed to brew his flawlessly but Ginny was a bit distracted to say the least so hers had a few flaws but nothing serious…..until something exploded and made her potion fly all over her. Neville's caldron, **(How in the world did he even make it into Newt potions?)** had exploded once more coving Ginny in an unfinished potion along with half the other objects in the room.

Snape sneered and made the potion disappear with a flick of his wand. However by that time Ginny's skin had absorbed the potion…..apparently not enough to change anything but Harry made sure to stay behind and hold Ginny there too. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Professor." Harry said raising his hand. He didn't want to anger Snape just yet. "Some of the potion got on Ginny…." He said.

"Is this true Miss Weasley?" Snape drawled. Ginny nodded. He cast various spells. "Stay behind after class." Again she nodded. "Class dismissed. Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom, for your inability to brew a simple potion without exploding it." Everyone filed out and finally it was just Harry, Ginny, and Snape. "You were dismissed Potter or can't you even follow those instructions."

"I want to make sure Ginny's ok." Harry said.

"Fine Potter." Snape snapped. "Follow me." They headed up to the headmaster's office and waited nervously when Dumbledore answered and Snape began filling the headmaster in.

"Are you alright Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked looking at her.

"I feel alright." Ginny answered. Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"And what happened to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um….nothing sir…..I just wanted to make sure Ginny was alright….She got hit with a lot of the potion and I don't think all of it was banished away…..I mean I think her skin might have absorbed some of the potion."

"So you were concerned for her well being?" Dumbledore asked. "The potion didn't hit you as well in any way?"

"No sir, most of us no pretty well to expect Neville to explode his cauldron. Ginny was distracted by her potion at the moment so she didn't see it coming." Harry admitted.

"And you didn't feel inclined to help her at all?" Snape sneered trying to point a finger at him.

"But I did sir…..I got distracted by making sure her potion didn't explode on her when some of Neville's potion fell into hers." Harry said. "I forgot about Neville's potion so instead of being hit with her own potion she was hit with Neville's. Sorry Ginny." Harry said. "I tried to warn you but I guess I didn't react fast enough."

"That's alright Harry. It isn't your job to protect me from silly things like exploding potions." Ginny said. Harry didn't look happy at that.

"It would be if you let me ask you to be my girlfriend." Harry muttered. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Severus, will there be any effects from the potion?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know Headmaster. I need to examine the potion." Snape answered.

"Until you get the answer I suggest Miss Weasley should stay in the Hospital wing just in case." Dumbledore said. Ginny didn't look thrilled at that idea.

"I could watch her." Harry volunteered. "We're in the same house anyway so I spend most of the time with her in the common room with everyone. If anything happens I could just bring her to the Hospital wing."

Dumbledore seemed to consider it and his eyes twinkled. "Very well….but when Miss Weasley is not with you she has to tell you anything that might be wrong, even the slightest bit. Can you agree to that Miss Weasley?" Ginny nodded grateful to get out of going to the hospital wing. "Very well Harry, I will leave the decision of if she needs to go to the infirmary up to you and ask that you use the most careful of judgment. Severus if you would please start analyzing the potion." Recognizing the dismissal everyone left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um….Harry?" Ginny asked on their way back to the common room.

"Yeah Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Why did you volunteer to watch me?" Ginny asked embarrassed.

"Because I know how it feels to be stuck in the infirmary." Harry said. Then after a moment he said in a rush. "AndbecauseIwashopingtogetuptheGryffindorcouragetoaskyoutobemygirlfriend."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to be…..you know…..my…..girlfriend." Harry said. "Or we could go out on a date sometime if you want to go slow. I'll understand if you don't want to go out with me."

Ginny stopped and Harry stopped as well. Ginny shook her head and kissed him. He looked at her in shock and shook his head. "Yes."

"I love my life." He said sounding dazed. Ginny chuckled and they continued their walk for the common room. Once they were inside they were bombarded with questions. "Everyone calm down!" Harry demanded. They were surprised Harry was the one calling for order. Usually he just went with the flow. "We don't know the effects of the potion yet so please stop asking and move on with your lives." With that everyone dispersed. Harry turned to Ginny. "You should rest…..all this can be stressful and I know I like to sleep when I'm stressed." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Would that make you happy?" she asked.

"Immensely so." Harry said. The worry about her never left his eyes though for the most part it was masked.

"Fine but you're coming to rest with me." Ginny said.

"Ginny I don't think that's a good idea." Harry said.

"Just until I fall asleep." Ginny pouted. Harry sighed at the brown eyes begging him to join her.

"Alright but just until you fall asleep." Harry said giving in. Ginny pulled him after her and into her empty dorm room. Ginny curled up on the bed while Harry sat in a chair beside her. After ten minuets Ginny fell asleep and Harry went to leave but stopped and pulled the covers over her sleeping frame. He sat back down and watched her as he promised Dumbledore he would or at least that's what he told himself.

Within half an hour Ginny began to stir and the smell of urine was beginning to arise. Ginny blushed deeply. Harry however flicked his wrist and cleaned her bed, her, and the air. Never the less he suggested she change and take a quick shower and he left after placing a kiss on her forehead.

Ginny did as suggested and wondered if bedwetting was a reaction to the potion….she hoped so….she didn't want to seem like a baby in front of Harry. She walked outside the dorm room and bumped into Harry. He took her hand and led her downstairs. Before they entered the loud common room however he stopped.

"Do you want to see Madame Pomfrey about that or do you want to wait?" Harry asked. Ginny thought about it. Though she didn't want anyone to know she had wet the bed she wanted to assure herself that it wasn't just her and that Harry knew she wasn't a baby.

"We can go now." Ginny decided. Harry nodded and they walked through the common room hand in hand.

"Oui, Harry you didn't shack up my sister did you?" Ron growled cutting off their exit.

"No, Ron, I didn't." Harry said.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Ron roared. Hermione stepped in.

"He didn't Ron." Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Ron yelled.

"Because I'm a girl we have a gift for knowing things like that." Hermione said walking away.

"You do?" Ron called after her.

"Yes Ron we do." Ginny said. "And we did not."

Ron reluctantly allowed them through but before the portrait hole closed Harry yelled "But she is my girlfriend." With that the two took off down the hall. They slowed down when they were almost to the Hospital wing. Ginny looked nervous so Harry tightened his grip on her hand and gave her a smile. He was hoping it wasn't the potion while Ginny hoped it was. Why did Harry wish it wasn't the potion? Well because he didn't like the idea of anything affecting Ginny. She was his and he didn't want to feel as if he couldn't protect her.

Harry opened the door for Ginny trying to be as charming as possible. "And they say chivalry is dead." Ginny muttered.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry called. Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office.

"What can I do for you dears?" she asked.

"Well….um…" Harry said nervously. "Could Ginny speak to you in private?"

"Thanks." Ginny hissed.

"Well do you want just anyone to walk in while you're telling her?" Harry whispered back.

"No, I suppose not." Ginny whispered reluctantly. She wanted Harry to go with her yet didn't at the same time. "Are you coming with or not?"

"Um…..I guess I could come with." Harry said. Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him along while they followed Madame Pomfrey. Once they were all alone Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and sat down.

"What seems to be the problem?" Pomfrey asked.

"Well were you informed about the potions incident?" Harry asked.

"Yes I was…..though I didn't expect to see you so soon. You're usually one to avoid the infirmary even when you need to be here." Pomfrey answered.

"He's overprotective." Ginny said bitterly.

"Please Ginny." Harry said. "If you're completely fine then you won't hear another word from me unless it's dire."

"Fine." Ginny said.

"So what happened?" Pomfrey asked.

"Well um….." Ginny said blushing deeply. "I uh…..wet the bed."

"Hum….." Pomfrey said thoughtfully. Harry sat there with a calm expression on his face but his eyes belied his calm act. "And this hasn't happened before the potions incident?"

"No." Ginny said firmly. Pomfrey nodded and preformed many diagnostic spells.

"Well I can't find anything wrong with you so I'll assume it's the potion…." Pomfrey said.

"Is there a chance it could happen again?" Harry asked. Ginny looked very hopeful that it wouldn't but they received the answer neither of them wanted.

"Yes, I believe it could." Pomfrey said.

"What can we do about it?" Ginny asked.

"Um…..well there is something you could use….do you want Mr. Potter in here?"

"Yes. He has to know since he's keeping an eye on me anyway." Ginny said. "And we're dating."

Pomfrey nodded. "Well until the potion is counter acted my only advice to stop them is to wear something."

"We'll try anything." Harry said firmly.

Pomfrey looked undecided. "You won't like it."

"Madame Pomfrey, I assure you that we will try anything." Harry said. He left no room for discussion. He wanted to help Ginny any way he could and they weren't about to stop themselves from trying something to stop from wetting her bed. Pomfrey went to the back of her office and came back with a package in her hands.

"What's that?" Ginny asked fearing the answer. Pomfrey looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Diapers." She said.

"No way. I'm not wearing them." Ginny said.

"Ginny, it's this or a wet bed." Harry said. Ginny grimaced and took the package.

"Now do you need help with figuring out how to put one on?" Pomfrey asked.

"No!" Ginny said instantly blushing. Harry handed her his empty book bag. He had emptied his book bag before they left. She put the package in and closed it. She wondered what Harry would say if someone found the diapers in his back pack. They thanked Madame Pomfrey for her time and headed off to the tower once more. They were glad it was Friday now and that potions had been their last class. Ginny stopped Harry.

"Harry what if someone found the diapers in your book bag?" she asked. Harry grinned.

"The press is always looking for a good story I don't think they'd look into it." Harry said. "You're secret is completely safe with me." Ginny looked at him in shock, that hadn't been what she meant by that question and she didn't think she could bare him being the object of ridicule because of her.

They entered the common room which was in party mode, celebrating the fact that they survived the first week of school. Harry and Ginny partied a little before Ginny had to call it a night. Harry thought it was because she wanted to put the diaper on while no one else was in the room so no one would know. He didn't follow her up. She came back down a few moments later to pull him up to her dorm. He noticed only a slight waddle as she walked telling him she did in fact put on a diaper. He didn't know how to feel about that.

He watched her fall asleep as he thought. By the time he crawled into his own bed he decided she was still his Ginny no matter what happened to her, what she wore, or how she acted. She would always be his and he would always be there for her even when she was angry with him.

The next morning Ginny expected Harry to be by her side waiting for her to wake up but he wasn't. Then she checked his dorm pausing only long enough to change her _pants_ leaving the diaper in place. Finally she looked in the common room and still he was no where to be found. Defeated she walked back to her dorm and lay on the bed only now realizing how uncomfortable it was to be walking around in a cold wet diaper.

Harry walked in a few minuets after her realization and frowned when he could see she was still in a full diaper which could be noticed through her pants and she thanked heaven that no one had been awake at this time. Though her dorm mates were out now she had laid back down and pulled the covers over herself and acted asleep until they left.

"Um….Ginny….I'll just…." Harry said looking uncomfortable. "Wait outside."

"No stay." Ginny said ignoring her diaper.

"But Ginny, you need to change I'm sure that isn't comfortable." She noticed the diaper was uncomfortable once more and grabbed a diaper and toddled to the bathroom. Harry frowned when she grabbed another diaper but said nothing. He smiled a little as he watched her toddle out though. He heard her take a quick shower, he assumed it was quick because it was cold but somewhere deep down he wanted it to be because he was there. He would wait to ask her he decided.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny left the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Harry looked away as to give her privacy even though he was tempted to look at her he refrained from doing so. She rolled her eyes but found it sweet that he honored her privacy where other guys would be peaking every chance they got. She grabbed her clothes and went back to the bathroom.

She put on another diaper though why she wanted another one on was a mystery to her. Then the rest of her clothes followed. She came back out and Harry asked her if it was alright to look now. She laughed. "Yes, Harry. It's safe."

He looked at her and smiled. "Morning Ginny." He said.

"We're repeating ourselves now?" she asked smiling.

"Well we didn't say morning yet." Harry said. "But if you want to skip that and just go down to breakfast that's fine too."

"It's the weekend Harry let's wait a little while." Ginny said. Harry grinned and pulled her onto his lap.

"That's fine with me." He said. "I went to go see Dumbledore this morning."

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"The potion. I didn't tell him about you just asking how Snape was doing in seeing what the potion's affects were." Harry said. Ginny waited. "Well Dumbledore already knew about your little problem but he didn't outright say it. Snape said that there's no way to currently counteract the potion. He'd have to start from scratch."

"And the affects?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Dumbledore gave me permission to sit in on all of your classes and just do the homework for my classes." Harry said evasively. She wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry sighed.

"Ginny the potion's effects are just beginning. It's going to slowly get worse and Snape doesn't even know if he can give you the counter potion by the end of this year. He said that it could take up to two years for him to completely get the new potion right and only a year to be completely mentally de-aged."

"Mentally?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah....the potion apparently only affects the mind." Harry said. He looked her in the eyes. "Ginny I wanted to ask but I'm not sure if this is a good time.....see Sixth years are allowed their own dorm rooms. So I asked Dumbledore if you could move in with me if the potion gets worse. He agreed to allow it if you gave your consent and your parents gave their consent."

"I would love to move in with you." Ginny said. "But I don't know how my parents would react."

"I talked Dumbledore into letting us talk to them in person." Harry said smiling.

"What are we going to tell them and when are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Well I was hoping I could talk to them both alone real quick and then we could both talk to them......" Harry said. "But we'll tell them the truth."

"But that's......." Ginny said blushing.

"I'll be there with you and if you can't do it you can go to your room while I tell them and come back down when you're ready we can stay there all day if you want." Harry said.

"Alright.....when do we leave?" Ginny asked.

"Now if we don't want breakfast."


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny and Harry flooed to the Weasley's anxiously, both for different reasons. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted them and Harry asked if he could speak to the two privately. Ginny would use this time to think about just what she was going to say. Ginny waited about ten minutes before she grew so nervous she felt her bladder release itself. She was almost ashamed of herself but then her nervousness overcame her shame and she forgot about it. Harry and Ginny's parents were gone for about twenty more minuets after that and Ginny had released her bladder twice more since then and she knew if she was in the wet diaper much longer she would get a diaper rash and she would be really embarrassed at that.

Finally Harry and the two parents walked back in and Harry was smiling triumphantly. "Ginny......" Harry said. Ginny looked at him. "Maybe you should tell them now."

"But Harry...." Ginny said.

"Ginny.....it's now or never." Harry said. "And if you don't then you'll just regret it."

Ginny took a deep breath and began to explain about what happened the day before. She left out the fact that she was in fact wearing a wet diaper at the moment. The Weasley parents looked at her in shock then at Harry. "Are you sure?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry. Harry nodded.

"But there's something else isn't there Ginny." Harry said. "Something you want to tell me?" Ginny whispered something in Harry's ear. He frowned but flicked his wrist. Ginny was shocked when she felt the diaper disappear from her body.

"I'll be back." Ginny said glaring at Harry. Harry just smiled innocently.

"What?" He said. She shook her head and ran upstairs. "You'd think I just committed a crime." He muttered. She came back down and hit him playfully.

"Don't do that again." She said.

"Alright..." Harry said.

"If my condition gets worse then Harry offered to let me stay in his privet dorm with him." Ginny said. The parents looked skeptical.

"Before you say no I have already taken into consideration that she might be coming. The room is already prepared for her if she's allowed to stay and she will be getting her own room. I have no intention of taking advantage of her at all. Professor Dumbledore and I just thought it be easier to keep an eye on her to see how the potion progresses if she was closer to me and something happens. I'm in charge of taking care of her and I take my job seriously. I don't want her hurt in anyway and I assure you I won't let it happen if I'm able." Harry cut in.

"Let's just relax for today and then we'll make a decision." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. They noticed that he was sure to include her opinion even though he was the one looking after her. He was true to his word in saying he didn't want to take advantage of her.

"That's fine as long as we're allowed." Ginny said.

"We can stay however long we want as long as we're in your first class on time on Monday." Harry informed her. Ginny nodded.

"Alright then." She said.

"Do you have your necessary things?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny blushed.

"Harry packed." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry.

"She's fine for the weekend should she decide she wants to stay the whole time." Harry said. "I talked to Madame Pomfrey and discussed this morning."

"Oh." Ginny said.

"I'm sorry if you wanted to come with....I just figured I'd stop there after talking to Dumbledore while you were talking with everyone in the common room. I didn't want to pull you away. I assumed you didn't want to have that uncomfortable conversation anyway."

"No, that's fine." Ginny said quickly. "It's just you don't have to keep reminding me about it."

"Sorry Ginny." Harry said.

"Ginny, do you have to wear diapers during the day too?" Mrs. Weasley asked since that's the first conclusion she jumped to and Ginny conveniently left this morning out. Ginny blushed and nodded.

"It was more of an impulse this morning but....." Ginny said. "The potion progressed so I guess I'm glad I listened to the impulse." She felt her bladder release but didn't say anything. Her diaper would be able to hold more and she didn't want her mother fussing.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to ask another uncomfortable question but Harry jumped in. "Mrs. Weasley....you know we were in such a rush to get here we missed breakfast." Harry said. Ginny shot him a thankful look as Mrs. Weasley began fussing over him and went to make some lunch.

Mr. Weasley looked uncomfortable and after a while Harry and he got into a discussion about Muggle planes. By the time lunch was done and they had finished eating Ginny had wet once more and was getting quite tired. Harry suggested she should sleep. Well he was close to saying a nap but he figured it wasn't smart to bring up her condition like that.

Ginny reluctantly agreed when she couldn't keep her eyes open for long. Harry was tempted to go up there and change her into a new diaper but thought it wouldn't be best with her parents since he was trying to convince them to let her stay in his room. However, he couldn't stop himself and was half way up the stairs before he stopped and backed down and gave Mrs. Weasley a subtitle hint that Ginny might need help with how tired she was. Mrs. Weasley went up and they heard Ginny complain uselessly and tiredly before Mrs. Weasley came back down.

While Ginny slept Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat Harry down and began drilling him. When they seemed satisfied Mr. Weasley said he had to go to work while Mrs. Weasley started telling Harry how to care for Ginny. Harry already knew how of course but he sat and listened taking note of anything that he hadn't noticed before.

An hour later Ginny went downstairs in a full diaper not seeming to notice. "Ginny, you might want to change unless you want a rash." Harry said kindly. Ginny only then seemed to notice and nodded before she went back upstairs. The second time she came downstairs she was in a clean diaper and had her pants on and everything seemed to be right. Ginny sat in Harry's lap and Harry filled her in that she would be staying with him since her parents agreed and signed the paper.

In the end they decided to only stay the night and go back to school so her things could be moved to his dorm and they could settle things. That night however Mrs. Weasley insisted Ginny use baby powder to avoid diaper rash and it got Ginny in a bad mood. Thankfully Harry just packed the baby powder and Ginny forgot it in the morning. Molly also gave Harry other items while Ginny slept that would probably help him. He thanked her and then they were off the next morning.

Ginny sighed when they got back to the common room. Harry led her up to her room and kissed her before entering. "Let's pack up."

"Alright." She said. Harry took out his wand and the things flew into her trunk. Ginny packed the diapers and wipes into her backpack. _Things would only get more interesting from here._ She thought.


End file.
